Annabelle Black and the Luna Mysterium
by Taybug98
Summary: what if Sirius Black had a daughter? Her name is Annabelle Lily Black ( sometimes called Ann,Annie, or Belle) story takes place in 3rd year.Rated T because im paranoid and dont understand the rating scale they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic story so please no flames! i also need y'all as the readers to review or PM me to tell me if this story is worth continuing with! thanks. oh yeah no offense to britsh people or anythign but im not british or anything like that so i might not use phrases like brilliant,etc etc**

**ps: i welcome any ideas yall have :) and i know its kind of a short chapter.**

**_* Luna Mysterium is latin for moon mystery*_**

Summary: what if Sirius Black had a daughter? Her name is Annabelle  
Lily Black ( sometimes called Ann,Annie, or Belle) story takes place  
in 3rd year

**I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER. I CREATED ANNABELLE and her mom so far.**

Chapter 1

Annabelle POV

I woke up to Aunt Petunia's yelling... Again.

" good morning" I greeted my brown spotted owl; Fawn. I gave her an  
owl treat.

" and how are you today?" I said moving on to scratch my black and  
white Ferret; Tucker behind the ears. Then I fed him.

.I hurried up and got a shower then dried out my dark brown wavy hair.  
I threw on a tshirt, jeans ,and sneakers.

I then headed downstairs.

"you know who's coming don't you ?" Harry asked

"who?" I asked

"Aunt Marge" Harry replied bitterly.

I scowled " I think I'd rather face that Basilisk again" I said.  
He laughed. It was easy to laugh about that now that it was in the past.

My mom was Harry's mom Lily's twin sister. They were both muggle born  
witches. They met our fahers while at school. Well the only one you  
hear mostly about is Harry's dad James. When my dad is brought up  
every on either gives me a sad look or looks very uncomfortable. Weird  
I know.

My mom was tortured by death eaters and is no in St. Mungo's  
hospital. The only people who know are Harry and I . The only thing us  
sometimes while I'm dreaming, I can hear it and see it all over again.  
It's always been just Harry and I . We depend on each other. Its not  
like the Dursely's care about us one way or another. I'm the older  
cousin. I take care of him.

**-skip to Aunt Marge's arrival-**

So Aunt Marge arrived with that dang dog of hers. Don't get me wrong I  
love animals , but this one is terrible.

" What was it their fathers did Petunia?" I heard Marge ask.  
Normally Harry and I can fly under the radar, but when she's around  
she brings unwanted attention to us. She says things to try to get us  
to react

" He was unemployed" Aunt Petunia told her. I gripped the counter. My  
knuckles started to turn white from how hard o was holding it. The  
lights flickered a bit

" and a couple of drunks too no doubt " Marge said snidely.

" That a lie !" Harry shouted " Our fathers werent drunks!"

" Right let me tell you-" Marge began to say, but stopped short. Her  
hand began to blow up then the red of her. She floated out the door. I  
looked at Harry then we both bolted for the stairs.

I packed my trunk up really quick. Then let Fawn out the window and  
told her to go find Ron. I also put a note on her leg for him. Tucker  
perched himself on my shoulder and I hurried downstairs. Harry got  
into an argument with Uncle Vernon but we left no matter what he said.

We headed down the street, to a park and sat on the curb.  
" Harry what happened ?" I asked  
" I don't know Annabelle!" he snapped " I just lost control"  
" Dont yell at me! " I said " I almost lost control too!"

"BUT YOU DIDNT I DID!" he yelled I flinched back. " I'm sorry Bell I  
didn't mean to yell at you like that"

" Its okay, so where do we go from here?" I asked

" Maybe head to the Leaky Couldron?" Harry said

" That seems like our only option at the moment" I said " but how to  
get there? We can't use more magic. And it would be hell trying to  
carry our trunks across London "

Then we heard a rustleing sound. I stood drawing my wand. Harry did  
the same. It was a large black dog. All of a sudden we were thrown  
back and then large purple triple decker bus showed up out of no where.

**Authors note: anything recognizable from Harry potter I do not own! **  
**Review and let me know if I should continue the story. No flames **  
**please! Also I thought about having Annabelle and Neville have a **  
**relationship. Le me know who you think she should end up with! Reveiw **  
**or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : as much as i wish i did i still dont own Harry Potter. And sorry for the last chapter being short. Also sorry for the distance between updates. My biology class requires me to enter the Science Fair and the power point i have to do is kicking my butt : / , i also have a winter guitar concert for school coming up :) but enough of my life and ON WITH THE STORY **

**LAST TIME**

We headed down the street, to a park and sat on the curb." Harry what happened?" I asked  
" I don't know Annabelle!" he snapped "I just lost control" " Don't yell at me! "I said "I almost lost control too!"

"BUT YOU DIDNT I DID!" he yelled I flinched back. " I'm sorry Bell I didn't mean to yell at you like that"

" It's okay, so where do we go from here?" I asked

" Maybe head to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry said

" That seems like our only option at the moment" I said " but how to get there? We can't use more magic. And it would be hell trying to carry our trunks across London "

Then we heard a rustling sound. I stood drawing my wand. Harry did the same. It was a large black dog. All of a sudden we were thrown back and then large purple triple decker bus showed up out of nowhere.

**NOW**

A teen with acne on his face step off "Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for any strnaded which or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening" he said. Harry was still trying to see if that dog was still there but I dragged him onto the bus. it swereved throughout the streets, and lampost,benches, and mail boxes seemed to jump out of the way. I deffinitly didnt like this bus, it was so jerky and had too much movement. Tucker didnt like it either, the poor little ferrret was clinging to my shirt with his

We arrived at the Leaky Culdroun and saw... Oh crap the Minister of Magic.

"Harry, Annabelle, we've been looking for you " he said " I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic" We knew who he was we've seen him before , but that was from underneath an invisibilty cloak in Hagrids hut and we were breaking school rules so its not like he would know that.

He led us up to a parlor. Hedwig and Fawn were sitting on one of the chairs.

The minister was giving me weary looks. He explained the whole thing about Sirius Black escaping.

"what doees that have to do with us ?" Harry asked

Fudge was about to answer but i beat him to it, " he's my father Harry"

Fudge cleared his throat nervously. "um yes well... why'll you two are here stay in Diagon Alley and don't go wandering into muggle London." Then he left.

* * *

The rest of our stay at The Leaky Couldron involved us working on essays which Florean Fortescue helped us with, and spending time in Diagon Alley. The only the only thing that bothered me was seeing the wanted posters of my father everywhere. I was starting to have nightmares about him killing people. And the nightmares of my mothers torture, so yeah I wasnt getting good sleep lately.

Finally, it was the day Ron and Hermione were going to meet up with us. We were walking around the Alley when I saw the tell tale bright red hair and brown bushy hair.

" Ron! Hermione!" I called out. They looked up and waved. We made our way over to them.

" hey guys" Rona said.

"hi" Hermione said and gave me and Harry a hug.

We then did our school supply shopping. Finally we ended up at the Magicla Mengarie for the rat tonic Ron needed for Scabbers. There were all sorts of animals here. Ron walked up to the counter and started talking to the lady at the counter. All of a sudden a ginger blur jumped and landed on Ron's head.

"Aaaaah!"

"Crookshanks noo!" the lady at the counter said.

We left the shop and stood outside and waited for Hermione. She came out with the ginger cat in her arms.

"you bought that monster?!" Ron exclaimed.

"his name is Crookshanks" Hermione said

" just keep him away from Crookshanks" Ron said

" here" Hermione said "you forgot Scabber's rat tonic on the counter"

We headed back to The Leaky Coldroun. As we entered the dining room where the rest of the Weasley's were HArry and I were engulfed in hugs by Mrs. Weasley.

" Gred! Forge!" I called out to my to favorite pranksters. Thehy may be 2 years ahead of me in scholl but they were my best friends.

" Belle!" they shouted and engulfed me in a hug.

" Hey are you sick?"George asked when we sat down at the table.

" I havent been sleeping well... again" I said

" the nightmares?" Fred asked

" yeah but they're getting worse" i said

**AN: That's all for now... i know i kinda left it off at a bad part but... anyways I might just have next chapter skip ahead to the train ride. Reveiw please! but please NO FLAMES this is my fist fanfiction. Oh yeah and sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know i haven tupdated in like forever and im sorry but its kinda boring going through the whole story line with a character i added in . ALso school is torture (well math and biology really) ... so yeah im sorry ill try to get more motivation and update this when i can. this is my only story in fanfiction but i have others im pre-writing. I didnt prewrite this one sooo yeah its diffucult. Anways i might just take this story and take through a speed up of the rest of the school years and duirng/ after the war? i dont know yet. **

**Also i know on the first chapter i said she had brown hair but imgoing to make it red ok? Since _her mom_ was Lily Potter's twin sister she was probably friends with snape too right? so im going to have Snape be mildly nice to her since she (having red hair) looks like Lily and her mom (Kate) Snape still loves Lily and all that good jazz but Kate was his best friend too... so yeah i hope that will clear things up. Snape will be mildly nice since Annabelle does have Sirius's eyes and he hated Sirius, but she kinda looks like Kate and Lily**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter the only thing i own i guess is Annabelle and her mom kate. anthing recognizable like qoutes etc. i dont own either.**_

**Chapter 3**

Annabelle POV

The next day we headed for the train station. I can't believe what we heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about when we went to go find Scabber's rat tonic. The ministry thinks that my dad wants to kill Harry. They also think the he wants me at his side and may try to kidnap me! What the heck?!

Anyways we were now at the train station. We headed to a compartment. "Come on guys everywhere else is full" Hermione said, heading into a compartment that had a guy sleeping. "Who's he?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione and I said at the same time. "They know everything! How is it that Hermione and Annabelle know everything?" Ron asked. "It's on his suit case Ronald" Me and Hermione said at the same time… again. I took a closer look at the guy who is most likely the new defense teacher considering what happened to Lockhart last year. He was somewhat pale and had greying hair that was unusual for his age. He also had shabby patched up robes. Holy crap he's a werewolf. I recognize the signs from a book I read last year,… Oh well not my secret to tell. If Dumbledore hired him then he probably trusts him.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"He seems to be why?" Hermione asked.

"I have to tell y'all something" Harry responded. Then he got up and closed the compartment door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"So Sirius black has escaped from Azkaban to kidnap Belle and kill you?" Ron asked after Harry had explained what we had heard.

"But they'll catch black won't they?" Hermione asked. "Everyone's looking for him"

"Yeah but no one has ever escaped from Azkaban before" Ron said "the man's a murderous raving lunatic"

"Okay can we stop talking about the murderous lunatic who happens to be my father?!" I asked.

Just then the train lurched to a stop, and the lights flickered out. "We can't be there yet?' Hermione asked. "Maybe we've broken down?" Harry asked. A sudden chill went through the train. The water bottle by the window froze. The compartment door slid open and a dark hooded figure was there. It had no feet, it was floating and had a scabbed rotting hand. Hermione's cat Crookshanks hissed and so did my ferret Tucker. **(AN: Crookshanks and Tucker get along but they both dont like Scabbers because they supsect/know what he**** is)** It reached out for Harry and that's all I saw. All of a sudden see and hear my mom being tortured. I heard Hermione call out mine and Harry's names, but I kept hearing my mom's screams. "ANNABELLE!" I heard Hermione say. I could finally see the train compartment. I looked up into Hermione's concerned gaze. "I saw her" I whispered "Saw who?" Hermione asked confused "I _heard and saw_ my mom being tortured" I said. I then wiped my face as I had realized I was crying

"That's weird cuz Harry thinks he heard his mom "Ron said.

"Here "I looked over to see Lupin who was sleeping earlier he held out a piece of chocolate "eat it you'll feel better, now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver. He rose from his seat and left the compartment.

"Did either of you pass out?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"No " Ron said "but it was weird, as if I'd never be cheerful again" Hermione nodded in agreement. Tucker climbe up to sit on my shoulder, then he pushed against my cheek with his little nose. I reached up and stroked his fur. "Its alright Tucker" I soothed the little grey ferret.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

We got to the great hall and as Dumbledore was about to give his speech Malfoy decided to open his big mouth. I got along with him fairly well he was just mean and bitter to every one else thahts what bothered me. "Is it true Potter?" he sneered "You fainted ? I mean actually fainted?" He and the rest of the jerk Slytherins laughed. Hermione and Ron got Harry to turn around and just ignore them, but I decided to say something. " Shut up Malfoy if you know whats good for you" I said.

"And what are you going to do Black?" MAlfoy said but you could see the little flicker of fear in his eyes. Last year when he was picking on Neville i smacked him really hard. He had finger mark bruises on his cheek for a few days. ""Do you want a repeat of last year when I slapped you?" I asked.

He turned back around to face the front of the hall where Dumbledore had just stood to give his speech. "Thats what i thought " I daid smirking.

"Good job Ann!" Fred and George said at the same time. Those two were the only ones who I let call me Ann. everyone else called me Annabell (obviously) or Belle.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said " I have great pleasure in informing you that Hagrid will be taking over for Professor Kettleburn in Care of Magical Creatures" The whole hall erupteed in cheers (except Slytherin) and Gryffindor cheered the loudest.

" Also " Dumbledore said when the Hall quieted down " I would like you to join me in welcoming Proffesor Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" The hall clapped for the new professor. I saw Snape glaring at him. Every one knows Snape wants the Defense job but this look made it seem like there was an underlying history.

" Now I'm sure you've all heard about Sirius Blakc escaping from Azkaban" Dumbledore said suddenly becoming very serious "The ministry has insisted that we place dementors at every entrance to the grounds. While they will not interfere with you day to day activities i ask that you give them no reason to harm you" He peered at all of us over the top of his glasses. "It is not in a dementors nature to be forgiving"

"Now off to bed all of you!" Dumbledore said. Everyone rose and began to leave the Hall. "Coming Belle?" Neville asked. "Um no i need to ask Snape something I'll be up in a second, can you wait for me outside the portrait so you can let me in?"

"Yeah sure" Neville said and ran off to catch up with our house. I walked up to the staff table and stood in front of Snape. I would ask Professor Lupin my question but seeing as I havent had his class yet (obviously) he could be as stupid as Lockhart was even though he didnt seem like it i wasnt taking a chance.

"Professor Snape I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" I asked

"What do you need ?" He asked in his usually bored draw.

" I was wondering if when Dementors are around if it is possible to not only hear a bad memory but see it as well?" I asked nervously, hoping I wasnt going insane.

" I guess it would be possible" Snaoe said "why do you ask?"

" When the dementors were on the train, i not only heard, but also saw my mom being tortured." I told him. HE gave me a genuine look of SYMPATHY! he was usually mildly nice to me but whoah! I wonder if he's sick?

"May i ask Ms. Black why you asked me and not Professor Lupin " He sneered the name Lupin.

" Thats simple " I said " seeing as it is the first day back at school how do I know that, even though he doesnt seem like it , he's not as stupid as Lockhart was?" I explained my logic to Snspe.

He chuckled and cracked a rare smile. I know! Snape ACTUALLY SMILED! "interesting theory now I suggest you go to your house" he said.

"Goodnight professor"

" Goodnight Ms. Black"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

I climbed the stairs and finally arrived at Gryffindor tower. "Thanks for waiting for me Neville" I said.

"No problem Annabelle" he replied blushing.

He gave the password to the Fat Lady and we entered the common room. It was empty seeing as everyone had already headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Neville" I said. "Goodnight Belle" he replied blushing again.

We went or seperate ways to the stair cases. I went upstairs, put on my pajamas and fell asleep.

**AN: so thats my longest chapter for this story :) again sorry for the delay... if any one knows what their class schedule was like could you please PM me? also i want to know if this story is worth continueing? also should i do a speed up of years 3-7? Read and Review! PLEASE NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I HAVE ACTUALLY PUT UP HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys sorry for the length between updates i had exam week this week so school has been kind of hectic. But since i dont have school tomorrow and a four day weekend coming up i will try to type. READ AND REVIEW. ALSO PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter any recognizable characters,line,etc. i do not own. I only own annabelle and her mom**

**Chapter 4**

Annabelle POV

I woke up,suprised that i actually got a good nights sleep, and got dressed, then headed down to the great hall with Hermione. As soon as I got in there people started staring and whispering.

"Okay I know my dad is an escaped mass murderer but SERIOUSLY?! How the heck am i dragged into this? I was a year old when he got convicted!" I ranted to Fred and George.

"Calm" -Fred

"Down"-George

"Ann" - Both

" It will be fine" Fred said.

"Yeah and if anyone gives you a problem we all can just prank them" George said.

"Thanks guys" I gave them both a hug than ran off to class.(**AN i cant remember what the class schedule was for this book so im going to wing it)**

I got to tansfiguration and sat down. Then I got out my parchment and started taking notes as McGonnagal lectured. I also talked to Harry,Ron,and Hermione a little bit. After Transfiguraton i went to Charms and pretty much did the same thing i did in Transfiguration. Next was Herbology. I went down to the greenhouses and went to the table Neville was at. "Hey Neville " I greeted. "Hey Bell" he said. That was the rest of the conversation because class was starting.

The bell rang finally! Lunch! I walked with Neville and talked a little bit about how the day was going so far. I got to lunch and sat with Fred and George. And their friend Lee Jordan. We started planning a prank to pull on Filch.

When lunch was over I headed to History of Magic with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I swear this is the most boring class ever! Sure I take notes and everything but I still don't see how we manage to pass this class!

After History of Magic was Care of Magical Creatures. Yay! When we got there Malfoy was running his mouth like usaul. I ignored him until he and his little cronies started shouting about Dementors. I turned my head around really quick along with the other Gryffindors.

There were none there stupid slimy Slytherin git.

**AN: HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS SHORT AND ALL BUT IM DISCONTINUING THE STORY FOR NOW BECAUSE ITS KINDA BORING TO HAVE TO "RE-TELL" THE HARRY POTTER SERIES SO THE STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW SORRY :/ WHEN I GET MY MOTIVATION BACK I MAY START THIS AGAIN BUT I DONT KNOW SO FOR NOW GOOD BYE **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay ladies and gents ****J ****I think I got a little bit of my inspiration back after eating goldfish, drinking and having my first review that wasn't a flame (thank you ****_ShadowBright1998_** **for your encouragement :D ) I will be continuing this I just don't know how regularly I will be able to update.**

**I would also like to thank: **_almp15_** for adding this to their favorites and following.**

**And I would like to thank **_NamikazeMia_** for reviewing and following :0)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, no matter how good looking the Weasley twins and Draco Malfoy are (= , anything recognizable I DO NOT OWN, I only own Annabelle and her mom and any other OC I make up. All credit for the amazingness of Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabelle POV**

The week flew by fast and we were now on our way to the first DADA lesson of the year. According to George and Fred, Professor Lupin was so much better than Lockhart and Quirrel were. Apparently their class was good.

We got to the class and sat down. Professor Lupin came in and asked us to follow him to the teachers' lounge. Snape was there and said some snide comment and left.

Lupin walked over to the wardrobe which was shaking. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"Boggart"I said "Very good Ms. Black" He said.

"Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" he asked.

"No one knows" Hermione said. "when did she get here?" Ron whispered "Did you see her come in?"

"Boggarts are shape shifters" Hermione continued ignoring Ron "They take shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so "

"Terrifying yes" Lupin finished.

"Neville" Lupin said making poor Neville jump. "What do you fear?"

"Professor Snape" he mumbled. The class chuckled except for me. Snape could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. "Yes he can be quite intimidating can't he?"

"Now I understand you live with your grandmother?" Lupin continued.

"Yes" Neville said "but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either"

Lupin laughed then started whispering something to Neville. Neville raised his wand as Lupin went towards the wardrobe and opened it. Snape swept out and glared menacingly at Neville.

"Ridikulus!" Neville shouted. Snape was then dressed into what I assumed was Mrs. Longbottom's clothes. The classed laughed and the Lupin called "Next!" As many people went next there were people who were afraid of many different things (obviously).

Soon it was my turn. I stepped up not really knowing what my fear would be. Then I got my answer. The boggart transformed from a spider on roller skates (Ron's work) to Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who haunted my many random nightmares of the night my mom was tortured.

"R-ridikulus" I stuttered out. Her wild curly hair transformed into eels that shocked her. I ran from the classroom after that. I ended up just a little ways away from the classroom. I stopped running and slid my back down the wall into a sitting position. Then I buried my head in my knees. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Neville he sat down beside me. "So Bellatrix Lestrange huh?" he asked. "Yeah" I responded simply then wiped away my tears. "If you don't mind my asking why are you afraid of her?" he asked curiosity coming through in his voice.

"It's fine and um" I hesitated biting my lip "When I was a year old she tortured my mother into insanity. My mom is in the psych ward at but she's not really aware of anything"

"She tortured my parents too" Neville whispered "and they're in the psych ward at 's too. Same condition as your mom, not really aware of anything"

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah but um… can we keep this between us?" Neville asked "No one really knows, you're the first person I've told"

"You're secret is safe with me" I said smiling at him.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

We were watching the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game, the weather was awful and visibility was poor. All of a sudden it got cold. It felt like all the happiness was gone from the world. Holy smokes Dementors!

I watched in horror as Harry fell from the sky. Luckily Dumbledore slowed him down with a spell.

After they took Harry off the field I sprinted to the hospital wing as fast as I could. Harry was still out and the team was there.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Fred and George as I stood beside them. "He should be fine "They said at the same time. I wonder if they plan that sometimes.

"He looks awful" Ron said

"Well let's pitch you off the top of the Astronomy Tower and see how good you look after" Fred said

"Probably better than he normally does" Harry said sitting up. "Who won the match?"

We all looked at each other nervously not wanting to be the one to tell him. "No one blames you Harry" Hermione said "The dementors aren't supposed to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious after he saved you he sent them straight away"

"There's another thing you should know too mate" Ron said. "Your broom kind of well… the wind blew it into the Womping Willow"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Taybug98: Okay girls and boys! Ladies and gentlemen! People of all ages! **

**Annabelle: I apologize for her hyperness she had a 16 oz. bottle of **

**Taybug98: *sticks tongue out* anyway after some reviews and everything I've decided to continue with the story (: Any ideas y'all have please let me know! Also should I just do a speed up of this year and 4-7? I may skip 4****th**** year with this series because I am pretty sure not much else would change but I'm not sure….. Anyways review please! :D**


End file.
